


Who Are You Really?

by Rallsa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akasuki Morimoto, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Not Beta Read, OC X CANON, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Insert, This ain't that good tbh, Ultimate Puzzler - Freeform, oc-insert, togami byakuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rallsa/pseuds/Rallsa
Summary: Despite Togami and Morimoto dating for quite a while now, there's something that he needs to get off of his chest. Namely, the fact that he isn't quite the Byakuya that she thinks he is.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Akasuki Morimoto, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Original Character(s), Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Who Are You Really?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about how my oc Akasuki might react to Imposter finally confessing his true ultimate. It's not written very well in all honesty, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

The silence in the room hung heavy, the tension between the two residents palpable. A small staring contest broke out, one gaze filled with nerves as the other looked on in confusion. It stayed quiet, both parties unsure of how to proceed in a way that made sense. That was until a laugh rung out, followed by a chuckle, followed by giggles.

"Shit, Byakuya, you almost had me there," Akasuki spoke, shaking her head in disbelief, "You can't joke around with me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

But the Ultimate Affluent Progeny didn’t say a word, continuing to stare at the floor. It was almost as if his whole demeanour had changed in a single sentence. It was almost as if he wasn’t the Byakuya Togami that the Puzzler had come to know.

“Byakuya… Come on, you can stop the act now.”

There was a pause before Byakuya spoke in an unfamiliar voice, “That’s what I’m _trying_ to do, ‘Suki.” 

Akasuki stiffened, shaken at how different the tone was. Uncharacteristically meek and timid, Togami’s eyes met hers, pleading for her to realise what he had been trying to say this entire time. 

“What, so… So you’re- You’re not Byakuya Togami?” The question left the Puzzler in a distraught whisper, not wanting to entertain the idea, “That’s impossible. I would’ve figured out-”

“No, you wouldn’t have… My Ultimate isn’t the Affluent Progeny, It’s the Ultimate Imposter.” 

Togami’s- no, _not Togami’s_ \- hands started to wring nervously, feeling small under Suki’s scrutinising gaze. They knew this was a bad idea, they knew she wouldn’t make this easy. The Imposter always did find calories and numbers to be more logical than people and relationships ever were.

“Ultimate-” She stammered, “This is insane, I’m getting Mikan to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m being serious, ‘Suki-”

_“Don’t call me that.”_

With unsteady breath, Akasuki could feel her heartbeat quickening. It didn’t make sense; she was the Ultimate Puzzler, one of the most intelligent minds on Earth, shouldn’t she have figured this out already? No one here could hold a candle to her brain, to her problem-solving skills, so why did this feel so incomprehensible? Why didn’t she see this coming?

Was her talent really that useless?

All coherent thought seemed to leave out the window, leaving her mind a jumbled mess of questions without answers. She could feel herself spiralling again, unable to cope with the sudden onslaught of self-deprecation and instability she had been trying to suppress. Ready to disengage from this entire ordeal, Suki made her way to the cabin door before she was stopped by the _Imposter’s_ voice.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” The woman’s head whipped around to face them, staring them down once more.

“For lying to you, I’m sorry. I-I got into Hope’s Peak by pretending to be Byakuya Togami, but I never expected to have a relationship here.”

Her eyes narrowed, feeling accused, “What, so our relationship was a _problem_ to you?”

This stunned Not Byakuya for a moment, leaving them open-mouthed. When they recovered, they shied away even more, almost curling in on themself.

“No! I mean, I just- I didn’t think it would work since you wouldn’t know the real me.”

“Then _tell_ me who you are!” The Puzzler threw her hands up in the air, agitated, “Just tell me the truth!”

“I can’t! I’ve been so many different people, I’m not even sure if I know who the real me is anymore…”

The conversation lulled, and Akasuki sagged against the door before sliding down to sit at its threshold. Neither of the students seemed to know how to continue, slowly picking apart the previous discussion in their minds. This- This _person_ , whoever they may be, had been intentionally lying to her, to everyone, about their identity and possibly even more. Was she just supposed to be okay with that? Was she just supposed to move on?

“So what now?” She sighed, exhausted from the exchange, “I mean, was any of it even real, or was that another act?”

“I never lied about the way I feel about you.” 

“And I’m just supposed to believe that? How am I even supposed to trust you anymore?” Suki questioned, almost begging for an answer she could rely on, “Could I even trust you in the first place? I mean, I’ve been dating a fake person this entire time!”

Imposter couldn’t retort. She was right, and they had fully expected a conversation like this to arise. The guilt and the pain, however, they weren’t sure if they could have ever prepared for that kind of feeling. As they looked at Akasuki’s wilted form, their heart squeezed even more. 

Finally, they spoke once more, “If you would like to break up with me… I understand.”

The woman had to take a moment to wrap her head around the suggestion. True, it crossed her mind briefly, but she wasn’t sure if that was what she really wanted. Suki was hurt, sure, and absolutely confused, but somewhere deep down she knew that she still wanted this person in her life.

“I-If I wasn’t going to… What would I call you?”

“What?”

For the first time since the questioning had started, she locked eyes with the Imposter, “If I didn’t want to break up with you, what would I call you? Would you still be Byakuya?”

“I- I’d be whoever I was impersonating, I suppose. So, in this sense, yes, I’d still be Byakuya.”

“Will I ever find out who you really are?”

The Imposter hesitated, unsure, “I- I don’t know. I hope so, one day.”

“Why do you do it? Why do you pretend to be other people?”

They should have known that question was going to come up. Knowing that Suki was naturally curious as the Ultimate Puzzler, it only made sense that she needed to know everything that was going on. It still didn’t make answering that question any easier, however.

“Impersonating other people… Is- It’s reassuring. It’s _comforting_. Who I am, the real me, it’s-” they sighed, “It’s almost non-existent. When I become someone else, it’s as if I can finally live. It’s as if I finally _exist_.”

It was if something clicked in Suki’s brain, as if the puzzle pieces finally fit together.

“Wait, so… Doing that makes you happy? Being other people makes you whole?”

A soft smile grew onto Not Byakuya’s face, “Yeah. Something like that.”

“I… I think I’m starting to get it.”

Akasuki stared into nothing for a moment longer, before slowly standing. Making her way over to the Impo- to _Byakuya_ , she sat at their side, finally coming to terms with the situation presented to her.

“Look, I’m gonna be honest. I still don’t know about all of this,” the woman took one of their large hands into her own, “It’s confusing, and I have no idea how it’s gonna work out.”

Togami’s heart sank, nodding along sadly. They couldn’t say they hadn’t expected this. 

“But I want it to work out. I want to at least try, anyway, if that’s what you want too.”

“You- This isn’t a problem for you?” They gawked, eyes analysing her face for any sign of deception, “You want to stay with someone who’s lied to you this entire time?”

“I never said I was over it, and I know we’re going to have to talk about this more, but…” Bashful, the Puzzler kept her eyes on the pudgy hand clasped between hers, “You make me happy. I want to trust that you’ll be here for me no matter who you impersonate.”

Byakuya could feel the sting of tears behind their eyes, and quickly closed them to keep them at bay. They chuckled, grinning as they pressed their forehead against hers.

“I promise, I will do what I can to keep you by my side, Suki.”


End file.
